Insanity Escape
by Nickishea
Summary: When the world is going insane from a mysterious beam… What can you do but give in to the insanity? Unless you find the right cure…the right love, to bring you back to reality.
1. The beginning of insanity

**First chapter yay!**

 **1\. The Beginning of Insanity**

"Where's the milk… Thor? Again? Really? Again?" Steve said.

"I'm sorry captain, pop tarts without milk is a horror i do not wish to experience." Thor responded.

"Well, neither does pancakes!…and i want pancakes!"

"I shall pick up another carton at the store, relax milk is on its way." Thor said as he stood up grabbed his hammer and proceeded to fly out the window shattering it completely.

Tony walked into the room rubbing his eyes and yawning. He looked at the window mumbled something under his breath.

"Too early… too early." He quietly said as he yawned and plopped himself on the couch."

"i'll have my usual." Tony then said.

"Yes dear." Steve said in a girly high voice. Which gave him a chuckle from tony.

Not wanting to put up with the billionaires selfishness Steve threw a pancake at Tony and laughed as it landed on his face.

Natasha walked into the room and rolled her eyes.

"You guys are such pigs." She said as she picked up the pancake on Tony's face and took a bite.

"hypocrite." Steve said with a smirk.

"Shut up." she said as she walked over to him.

They began to kiss as tony watched in disgust.

"I've had enough of you're puppy love. Get a room!" Tony said.

"Now if they wanted to be in a room they would have just stayed in theirs silly." Pepper said walking in.

She leaned down to give Tony a kiss until the heard a click and a buzz from his phone. He looked at the smart ass picture the soldier sent him. It was him a Pepper kissing.

"Get a room!" Steve mocked.

Tony threw a book at him but Steve dodged and then stuck his tongue out at him like a child. Which, of course, got Tony to stick his tongue out too. This made them start what they liked to call a "tongue war".

"Sadly, I know Tony is this childish, but i had no idea Steve had sunken to his level." Pepper said.

"Yeah…I've lowered my standards way too much." Natasha responded.

"Tell me about it."

The two women stared at their boyfriends in shame until they finally gave up on them and left the room.

"Im back!" Thor boomed as he flew threw the already shattered window.

"oh my i see i have entered a battle… a very serious one too!" He said as he walked away putting the milk in the fridge.

"Proceed my friends, and good luck to the both of you… and your tongues."

* * *

"Guy's did you see that!?" Clint said as he took a double take at the window.

"No what was it?" Natasha asked.

"I'm not sure…" He said.

"Well than we have no reason too worry until you figure out what kind of unicorn you just saw fly by on its rainbow trail." Tony said.

"i'm not joking Stark, this wasn't just some unicorn… again."

"Don't worry buddy, i believe that mr. uni is real." Natasha said laughing.

"He is!" Clint insisted.

BEEEEEEEEEEEE OOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Everyone suddenly fell to the ground intensely as a huge red beam shattered through the window knocking them all out immediately. Ashes covered the tower as the city screamed in terror. The mysterious beam continued to hit the tower rapidly over and over causing distraction to the rest of new york as well. It was a wonder the tower was still standing. The beam had only hit the top floors so there wasn't enough distraction for the tower to come toppling down.

Steve stumbled up. Face covered in ashes and blood. He stepped over the obstacles trying to find his shield. His eyesight was blurry and his lungs were giving out on him. The fire was too much.

"Jarvis!" He called out.

"Yes sir."

"Thank god your operational, get the rescue helicopter and fly it around the side of the building."

"Immediatley"

Steve proceeded to put a bracelet he found in tony's bar on everyone wrists knowing what it was. Jarvis flew by with the helicopter.

"Jarvis, send a… mark 42? Whatever to everyone… whichever one does the bracelet thingy."

With that a suit came for everyone and soon they were all dressed up as iron man.

"A bit early for halloween, and i never thought anyone of us would be Tony for halloween except Tony. Even then he would still put on a costume for himself just to suit his ego… Why am i talking to myself only the rich and crazy do that… so pretty much just crazy people do that."

Steve sat everyone in the helicopter and stepped back.

"Jarvis send them all to Clints house."

"On it sir." Jarvis responded. The helicopter door shut and flew off.

"On it? since when did Jarvis start talking like tony? Thank god Banner's on a research project that would've been bad. Why am i talking to myself again."

Steve pulled out his Avengers Id card and quickley thought of what to do.

"Backup avengers?… no thats not it… uh…whatever…"

He said putting his card away and taking out his shield walkie-talkie.

"This is captain rogers i need reinforcements now, code 18 red."

He pulled out his phone and looked at the latest news.

"Another alien invasion? Really? Great i wonder what these people… or umm things do?"

Steve rolled his eyes and smacked himself in the head.

"Get it together man! stop talking to yourself... like you are right now."

He put his phone away and looked for his shield again.

"Damn it! I must be going insane or somethi…" He said before he fell to the ground.

* * *

 **TBC...**


	2. The beginning of insanity: Part 2

**2\. The beginning of insanity: part 2**

 _Previously on Insanity Escape..._

 _BEEEEEEEEEEEE OOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

 _Everyone suddenly fell to the ground intensely as a huge red beam shattered through the window knocking them all out immediately. Ashes covered the tower as the city screamed in terror. The mysterious beam continued to hit the tower rapidly over and over causing distraction to the rest of new york as well. It was a wonder the tower was still standing. The beam had only hit the top floors so there wasn't enough distraction for the tower to come toppling down._

 _Steve stumbled up. Face covered in ashes and blood. He stepped over the obstacles trying to find his shield. His eyesight was blurry and his lungs were giving out on him. The fire was too much._

 _"Jarvis!" He called out._

 _"Yes sir."_

 _"Thank god your operational, get the rescue helicopter and fly it around the side of the building."_

 _"Immediatley"_

 _Steve proceeded to put a bracelet he found in tony's bar on everyone wrists knowing what it was. Jarvis flew by with the helicopter._

 _"Jarvis, send a… mark 42? Whatever to everyone… whichever one does the bracelet thingy."_

 _With that a suit came for everyone and soon they were all dressed up as iron man._

 _"A bit early for halloween, and i never thought anyone of us would be Tony for halloween except Tony. Even then he would still put on a costume for himself just to suit his ego… Why am i talking to myself only the rich and crazy do that… so pretty much just crazy people do that."_

 _Steve sat everyone in the helicopter and stepped back._

 _"Jarvis send them all to Clints house."_

 _"On it sir." Jarvis responded. The helicopter door shut and flew off._

 _"On it? since when did Jarvis start talking like tony? Thank god Banner's on a research project that would've been bad. Why am i talking to myself again."_

 _Steve pulled out his Avengers Id card and quickley thought of what to do._

 _"Backup avengers?… no thats not it… uh…whatever…"_

 _He said putting his card away and taking out his shield walkie-talkie._

 _"This is captain rogers i need reinforcements now, code 18 red."_

 _He pulled out his phone and looked at the latest news._

 _"Another alien invasion? Really? Great i wonder what these people… or umm things do?"_

 _Steve rolled his eyes and smacked himself in the head._

 _"Get it together man! stop talking to yourself... like you are right now."_

 _He put his phone away and looked for his shield again._

 _"Damn it! I must be going insane or somethi…" He said before he fell to the ground._

* * *

Jarvis slowly landed the plain on the barton estate. Laura, Clint's wife ran up to the helicopter. She knew them all from the last battle her husband fought in against Ultron. She pulled everyone out not knowing what do next.

"How do i get these off?" She said poking one of suites of armor.

"Open sesame!" She said smacking the suit.

"AAAAGGGHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAH! she yelled as she smacked the suit again in panic.

"What the hell women?!… Holy shit where am i?" Tony said as he got out of the suit. "Oh Laura, guess that explains that question."

"Get them out!"

"What? He said turning around. " What the fuck!"

"Yeah no kidding"

He went on to getting them all out of there suits. He placed all the suits and bracelets in the helicopter and hid all of it in there barn. Laura invited Tony inside and they laid everyone down.

"Well when i hit you you woke up so…?"

"Its worth a shot." He said.

He smacked Thor and his reflex caused him to punch him fiercely across the face. Tony fell and screamed in pain.

"Huh… interesting." Laura said with a slight chuckle and a smirk.

"Haha very funny, lets get the rest of them awake."

"What?" Thor asked.

"I'll explain everything… or what i know later."

"Just start hitting people" Laura said.

"Ok." Thor said confused.

* * *

Everyone was woken up and still adjusting when they all finally had gained full consciousness they sat down and Laura gave them all some water after sending the kids upstairs to play. Natasha had a twitch in her eye. Laura quickly noticed it.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Do you have a bug in your eye or something?" Tony asked.

"What are you talki… Where's Steve…" Natasha said as she started to run around the house.

The gang could only watch as she ran up and down stairs and suddenly ran outside. Clint ran after her and the gang did too but didn't get too close, they simply just observed from a distance.

"Nat it's ok, he's Captain America, he survived 70 years in ice!"

"It was the thing that kept him alive! He's no superhuman… ok fine."

"That's fine lets go back inside."

"You can i'll be find, I think i'm just gonna take a walk."

"Ok, be back soon i don't want you out here for too long or else I'm coming for you."

"Fine."

Clint walked inside talked to the gang for a second and they all went inside. She looked through the window and saw all the kids running down the stairs and attacking everyone. She could of sworn she saw tony smile and laugh when he was being climbed on by little children. Pepper smiled at the sight. Natasha began to walk away and walked into the secret shooting room clint had hidden. She walked passed the sharpshooting room and when straight to the guns. She put on her goggles and headphones. She put on the music and kept shooting and shooting and shooting. After a little while of getting a bullseye every time she shot her gun ran out of pistols. She loaded it up before she began to cry. She shot the gun one more time before throwing herself on the floor. She threw her gun at the wall and watched the pistols all fall out. She punched the wall.

"Get yourself together Natasha, the great Black Widow doesn't cry!"

She took out her phone and saw it had been 45 minutes she wiped her tears and punched and kicked the wall.

"Come on Nat lets get back inside before Clint comes looking for you. That would be very bad wouldn't it."

And with that she walked out of the secret room with her worsening eye twitch and headed back into the house.


	3. Can't be Tamed

**3\. Can't be Tamed**

"Nat there you are!"

"My lady it's almost been an hour." Thor said concerned.

"I'm fine." Natasha said.

"Are you sure hun?" Laura asked.

"Yes! Gosh! no one understands my like you do Johnny."

"Who's Johnny?" Clint asked.

"I bet you a hundred dollars she's either high, drunk, or both." Tony whispered to Thor.

"There's no way i'm betting on that, sorry friend but that's just a waste of money, especially since it's obvious!" Thor whispered back.

"Don't be so mean to Johnny! He's a real person on just like the rest of us you know!" She said horrified.

"Five hundred." Tony whispered back.

"How about we just go upstairs Nat, I think…Johnny looks kinda tired." Clint said.

"True." She said.

"You know you do too, how about you keep him company and take a nap, too."

"Ok." She said walking upstairs.

When she got upstairs she went into Laura's office and sat down. She opened up all the drawers. Looking in all of them like a little kid wondering what mysteries each one would hold. She pulled out a pair of scissors. She brought them with her too the corner where she sat down and looked at them.

"Aren't they nice Johnny? I really like them!" She said opening and closing them.

"It's a shame they're only used on paper, they are so much worthier than… _paper_ …"She said like paper was pure scum.

She then smirked and stood up. She took the scissors and reached up to touch them to the top of the wall. She then dragged them down, smiling and laughing at the horrific found it made as if it was some sort of music she liked. She heard footsteps running up the stairs and she quickly ran to lock the door.

"Nat what's going on in there?" Clint asked.

Natasha simply just shoved the scissors through the door and it almost hit Clint.

"Holy shit! Natasha let me in!"

Natasha removed the scissors from the door and walked away leaving him to continue banging on the door.

"He could just knock down the door if it was such a big deal, isn't that right Johnny?" Natasha asked her imaginary friend.

She then heard him run back downstairs and yelling about the current event to everyone downstairs.

"Why do they all act as though i'm doing something wrong? When will they ever learn Johnny, when?"

She dragged the scissors down different areas of the wall then proceeded to stab the wall wherever she pleased but never in the same spot. She laughed as she skipped around the door destroying the walls with her scissors.

"Johnny look! The scissors are all broken now. UUUUUUUHHH!" She said throwing them across the room angrily.

"And to think i thought that these scissors were worth more than paper!" She said kicking the scissors at the beaten up wall.

She sat in the room listening to the people yelling outside the door and banging for her to let them in.

"That's it i'm not standing here waiting to see if she's hurting herself! Get in there one of you!" Pepper said.

"I agree, I mean Thor you could practically knock down this door just by poking it! Get in there!" Laura said.

Thor stepped back and jammed himself into the door knocking it down immediately. They all stepped inside and saw the broken walls and Natasha sitting in the corner crying and mumbling. Her mascara was smudged and she smiled when she saw them. It made her look like some crazy women, which at this point the gang was considering if she was one. She then stood up.

"Don't you love it! Me and Johnny were about to go to sleep but we thought the room was so boring."

"What happened!" Laura said.

"Are you hurt?" Pepper asked.

"Of course not. Those damned scissors are though! I still can't believe i thought they could handle something as amazing as my work."

"Her work?" Thor said.

"A thousand…million" Tony said.

"Friend i already told you no, and either way i don't think she's high or drunk." He said.

"Then what's got her like this."

"You're one of the smartest people on Midgard and i'm not even of the planet! Yet even i can tell Natasha has gone completely insane!" Thor said.

"You know i can hear you Thor! I'm not insane! Picasso, Divinci, Monet, were they considered crazy for their talents? NO! I didn't think so! UUUUUHHH!" Natasha yelled exiting the room.

The other simply stayed there stunned. None of them daring to go after her. Laura simply walked around her office looking at the mess in utter shock. The other traced their hands over the mark in the wall looking at the damage in disbelief.

"I don't know what's gotten into her." Pepper said.

"Her crazy meter was at nothing and then BEEP BEEP BEEP BOOOOOOOOOOP! Crazy!" Tony said.

"No kidding we go downstairs. I'll put some wood over the wall so the kids can't get in. Laura get them all in one room and stay with them Thor and Pepper you too. God knows what kind of danger Nat is now." Clint said.

"No kidding, bitch is out of her mind!" Tony said.

"Come on Tony let's go close up this hell of a room." Clint said as the two men walked down the stairs carefully trying to keep away from the hostel woman lurking somewhere they didn't know.

"


	4. Reality Strikes

**4\. Reality Strikes**

"Natasha's upstairs in her room." Clint said.

"Does she have any sharp objects in there?" Tony asked.

"No, she has nothing that can be violently used at all. But it doesn't matter anyway she's smart and creative enough to make something." Clint responded.

"Wonderful." Pepper said.

Everyone plopped themselves on the couch tired and completely done with Natasha's insanity.

"You'll never believe what was just on the news!" Laura yelled as she ran downstairs eyes wide.

"Whats wrong?" Clint asked worried.

"Everything!" Laura yelled as she paced back and forth through the room.

"People are eating other people in the Bronx!" She yelled out.

"WHAT!" Everyone screamed.

"Oh like you didn't hear me, it's not so hard Clint! People are eating people, CANNIBALISM IS IN THE BRONX!" She screamed.

"No need to be sassy." Clint said.

"Sorry, but it's not the first insane thing that's happened."

"Yeah, let's not forget about Lady Natasha." Thor said.

"OH MY GOD I FORGOT ABOUT THAT! That too!" Laura said in realized.

"Wait… than what else were you talking about." Pepper asked standing up in concern.

"Brooklyn is burning down buildings!" Laura said.

"Don't forget about Harlem's attacks!" Tony said.

"Harlem too!?" Clint said.

"Yup, latest news." He responded.

"What the hell is going on! It's like half of New york is going crazy!" Pepper said.

"What about Manhatten?" Thor asked.

"Nothing…yet…as far as i know." Laura said.

"Something messed up is probably happening as we speak." Tony said.

The gang sat back down on the couch and stayed there silently for a few minutes until Tony decided to speak up again.

"I know we told Nat that Steve is fine, but what do you really think."

"I don't know, he should probably be fine." Pepper said.

"Well i thought that at first too but now i'm not so sure… I mean he saved us all from a burning building that he's probably still in."

The gang sat there thinking. Their faces became more worried and Tony called the tower but he didn't get a response.

"No one answered." He told everyone.

"I bet all the electric tech stuff burned down or whatever its called." Clint said.

"Or he burned down." Tony said.

"Don't think like that friend. I'm sure the captain is just fine!" Thor said.

"How do we even know if he's the one who saved us anyway." Clint asked worried as he realized that him saving them might have just been an assumption.

"Jarvis told me." Tony responded.

"Thank god." Pepper said.

"Well then he's probably fine since he was conscious." Laura said.

"True."

"How about we stop worrying about this, we have our own to look after. Thor said referring to Natasha.

The gang all nodded.

"I'm going to go check on her, come on Thor i need some back up." Clint said as the two men walked upstairs.

* * *

Back at the tower Steve was enjoying his own amount of insanity. The fire was still burning high and sparks were shooting everywhere due to the letter K in Stark that was now dangling half way over the gap in the tower.

"What should we burn in the fire next…hmmm. Wait who said anything about burning!" Steve said to himself as he ran to get some plates.

He threw them all in the fire and watched them all melt into on form. He marveled at the sight and didn't seem any less interested than he did when the melting process began. It took a long time but his insanity had caused him to laugh at the damage he whole way.

"It looks like the plates have melted enough, don't you think? Yeah, we should take out the fire to see all the destruction it's caused!" Steve said with a grin.

He ran into the kitchen and opened the drawer with all the pots and pans. He took as many pots as possible and filled them up with water. After a long process of dumping and refilling the fire was finally out.

"Would you look at all the damage!" He said as he began to laugh so hard that he started crying and rolling around on the floor.

Sonner or later, he stood back up and wiped away his tears of joy. When he saw the melted clay from the plates he smirked and picked it all up. He molded into odd shapes never seen until he was finally happy with one of the most disturbing and unusual shapes ever made. He threw it at the K and a chunk off and hit the ground of Manhattan. He laughed at the screams of the people below. And heard cheers from the other ones experiencing the rush of insanity.

He went to his room and began to cry realizing that Natasha was too far away from him. He didn't have to put her on that helicopter. He could of stayed here with him. He could of protected her just fine. But he just had to let her go.

"DAMN IT STEVE!" He yelled out loud in frustration.

He ran to his room and threw his dresser out the window once again hearing screams and cheers. He ripped apart his pillows and threw them out the window. He laid down on his bed and fell asleep awaiting the insanity of tomorrow.

* * *

"Guys something a lot worse than anything else in New York is happening right now." Tony said walking into the room his face in shock and worry.

"Why, what's happening?!" Laura said.

"Where is it, New york obviously…right?." Clint asked.

"Yup, it's going on in Albany." Tony said.

"Wait isn't that where Bruce's studies are going on." Pepper asked.

Everyone on the conch stood up in realization.

"You don't mean…?" Laura asked.

"Do you?" Clint asked.

"Is it?" Pepper asked.

"Yes… the hulk has been unleashed." Tony replied as the gang gasped in horror.


	5. The beast inside

**5\. The Beast Inside**

"Aaaaaaah!" The hulk screamed as he ripped apart a car.

People were running through the street in terror. Horror in everyones eyes as they cried in pain and fear of surviving. Of course insanity had taken another mark here as well. The hulk was lashing out and the civilians who weren't busy dying simply laughed and played around with the fire. Some of the crazy people even went up to the hulk and lost their lives because of it. The whole event was be recorded live and the avengers watched as innocent, some mental some not, people lost their lives.

"Stark get down their immediately wight he hulk buster." Clint said.

"I don't know if it's still even their!" He replied

"After the tower fell their might not be much remains of my suits." He finished.

"Well you have to at least try. Its no better to let these people die because you couldn't simply look around." Pepper said.

"We're they Avengers it's what we do." Thor said.

"Fine lets go." Tony said as the gang left leaving Natasha to stay locked up in her own insanity with only Laura to watch over her.

* * *

Everyone arrived at the tower within a hour or so looking down to see destruction below.

"Oh my god this is terrible." Pepper said in shock.

"Check out the tower" Clint said.

"Do you think Steve is ok?" Thor said.

"Looking at the damage… I'm not so sure." Stark said troubled.

"Well we're about to find out." Pepper said worried.

They walked into the tower and looked around.

"That's not right?" Stark said.

"What?" Clint asked.

"The damage of the tower falling apart would have never cause half this damage. It would have to be caused by something or someone else." Pepper said.

"

"Exactly, good job Pep." He said.

"Ok… so then what caused it? The Hulk?" Clint asked.

"No… He would do much worse than this." Stark said.

"Could it be an insane civilian." Thor said.

"YES!" He said.

"But how would they get up here?" Pepper asked.

"Hey, leave that to the crazy people." Clint said.

"No, their crazy not creative… this was an inside job…Cap…" He said mumbling the last part under his breath.

"What?" Thor asked.

"Cap!" He said.

"You think he's alive?" Pepper asked.

"Yes, I also have chosen to believe he went crazy and did this." He said.

CRASH!

"I also think that the huge crashing noise coming from his room would be him." Tony said smiling in joy that his friend might yet still be alive.

* * *

Steve ripped apart the last pillow in his room feathers flying everywhere.

He opened up a drawer in his desk and pulled out a picture of him and Natasha. It was a black and white picture of their foreheads pressed against each others smiling with their noses only a millimeter apart. It was his favorite picture. Not knowing that at the time he became curios. He took the picture out of the frame and taped it on the mirror right where he had punched it. Then he took out a red sharpie and circled the picture wondering who the girl was.

Steve was worse than Natasha he didn't even remember her. And with that frustration he threw the dresser out the window and laughed when he heard it crash along with the screams of the civilians below.

"Steve!" Tony yelled.

Steve ran to get his scissors and pointed them at everyone.

"Careful friend. Please put down the weapon." Thor said.

"What's with those two and scissors." Clint said.

"Pep, get back." Tony said pushing Pepper behind him.

"Tony…look." Pepper said pointing to the picture of Natasha and Steve on the mirror.

"You know who that is…?" Steve asked choking on his words.

"You might have been on to something Pep. We can take you to her, if you want." Tony said.

"Yes! And now!" Steve responded quickly.

"Well actually we need to make one quick stop first to see one of our friends." Clint said.

"Make it quick." Steve snapped back.

* * *

"Hey Bruce!" Tony yelled from inside the hulk buster.

The Hulk snapped his head around and started to stomp towards the scared genus billionaire playboy philanthropist.

"No… You don't like being called Bruce. Right! Don't mention to puny guy." He said backing away from the hulk.

The hulk smashed the ground with both fists and the pavement flew into the air making iron man fall back.

He jumped onto Tony and began to punch him over and over again until Jarvis began to malfunction.

Tony flipped over Hulk and flew into the air throwing him down causing the ground to break into to several pieces. The cement flew into the air and landed on him causing the Hulk to get angrier. He grabbed a large chunk and hurled it at Tony who fell to the ground.

He got back up and punched the hulk until he finally got knocked out.

His green complexion finally started to fade away and Tony got out of his suit taking deep breathes.

"Well…that happened. I'm just gonna…take a little nap…..."

"Come on lets go get Nat." Clint said.

Thor Grabbed Tony and threw him over his shoulder as they all walked away.

"Are we going to see her now." Steve said.

"Who Nat? Yeah we're going to see her now. Just warning you she went a little craaazy. Clint said doing the crazy sign near his ear.

"Whats that supposed to mean." Steve yelled.

"Woah! Its okay big guy. Lets just head on over…there… Clint said quickly walking away from the angry soldier.

Clint pulled out his phone and called Laura, going straight to voicemail.

"Hey! We're gonna be home soon… we have Steve."

And with that he hung up.

* * *

"Honey I'm home!" Clint yelled as they all walked in.

"Hey!… He's alive thats great!" Laura screamed when she saw Steve.

"Is this her? Thats not her. I know thats not her!"

"Who Natasha? Oh. Its okay. Thats not her. She's upstairs."

Steve ran upstairs and everyone quickly followed him.

He opened up every door until there was only one more.

He slowly opened it up and saw Natasha sittings on the group. She looked up at him and smiled.

Steve smiled as everything game back. His head flooded with the memories he had lost and he shed a single tear by the thought of a world without her.

She shot and up, ran to him, and kissed him while everyone simply awed in the background. They pulled away and smiled again.

"Steve."

"Natasha."

* * *

 **Are they better? can't say**

 **Who knows? well i do!**

 **What does it mean!? find out next chapter!**


	6. Recovery

**6\. Recovery**

The group stood by the door looking at the two of them reunite.

"Is it just me or do they seem… _better_ to you." Pepper said.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked.

"They don't seem so crazy anymore its like they're… better."

"Like them being together again fixed them?"

"Yeah remember how Steve had that picture of him and Nat and demanded we took him here. Not to mention Natasha was scared as hell about Steve's wellbeing before she went crazy."

"Good point. I'll contact Bruce and see if he can get over here and investigate."

"Okay… but make sure he's stable. And bring Betty."

"Betty Ross?"

"Yeah, just do it. If Bruce is here she needs to be here just in case'll explain later. If i'm right… we will need her."

And with that Steve took his phone out of his pocket and walked out of the room.

Pepper decided to investigate more and confronted the two not knowing what would happen. Thor put his hand in front of her to stop her.

"It's okay. After all, if they go bonkers on me you guys are here so I should be fine."

He pulled his hand away slowly and Pepper walked towards them.

"Hey guys! Just wondering do you remember what happened like i don't know… 5 minuted ago?"

Steve and Natasha gazed off as they thought of the recent events. The looked at each other and hugged again.

"Is that a yes."

"I don't know what you remember but I seem to remember what i did to this room." Natasha said looking at the destroyed walls."

"And I remember destroying Stark towers and looking for Nat." He said pulling her closer.

"No, thats actually exactly what happened…" Pepper said as she walked out of the room to think.

"If they remember then they might know when the went crazy and what they were thinking." Pepper mumbled under her breathe as she walked back and forth.

If i'm right about this then i might finally be the one to solve the problem instead of Tony… He might understand machines, but i understand love. Pepper thought as she smiled and skipped down the stairs looking for Tony.

* * *

"You think they were crazy… because the weren't with each other?" Tony said.

"Pretty much yeah." Pepper responded.

"Are you sure?"

"Yup, like 88% sure… and 12% not sure… but 88% is a lot!"

"But so is 12%"

"No its not. Its worth checking out! I mean come on if it is something as unexpected like that then no one will ever be able to find the cure. Its up to us Tony."

"All right Bruce and Betty are on there way… Ill try and see how fast i can get over to my lab in Malibu since the tower is destroyed."

"Thanks Tony!" Pepper yelled as Tony walked out the door and Laura walked in looking worried.

"Hey Laura whats wrong?"

"We're supposed to get our first huge snow storm tomorrow."

"What!? That will delay everything! And its not even halloween yet."

"Oh my god! Halloween! I completely forgot! The kids don't even have costumes yet! What day is it?!"

"Halloween is in 5 days."

"5 days! I have to go!"

"Alright good luck with everything. Im just gonna go and call Tony."

And with that Laura ran out of them room screaming something about costumes and candy to Clint.

* * *

 **Tony- Bold** Pepper- not bold

Tony! Theres a blizzard tomorrow!

 **What!? That will delay everything!**

Exactly! What are we gonna do

 **We'll try and get him here as soon as possible**

I can fly Betty over here right now on the private jet

 **Great I'm almost in New York. At the soonest I should be back in 10 hours.**

10 hours… at the soonest…okay be careful your in crunch time.

 **I know Pep. I'll try to be back as soon as I can.**

Okay. Love you

 **Love you too. Bye**

Bye

Pepper hung up and immediately dialed in Betty's number with a sigh.

 **Betty- bold** Pepper-not bold

 **Hello. This is Betty Ross.**

Hey Betty! It's Pepper I thought we had more time to do this… umm… its hard to explain so i'll have to tell you everything later. Look i'm gonna need you to take a flight on my private jet. I'll text you all details and the address when you get to our airport.

 **Okay. Is everything alright.**

For now yes. But later… well thats why we need you.

 **Alright i'll be right there.**

Okay thank you. Bye, see you soon.

 **Bye!**

* * *

Steve and Natasha were sitting downstairs cuddling on the couch while Clint chased his kids around the house.

"AUNTY NAT HELP ME!" the little girl yelled as she ran towards Natasha and jumped on her laughing.

"Aww, they love you." Steve said smiling.

"Yeah they do…" She said as her and Steve exchanged a knowing look.

"What was that?" Clint asked.

"What's what?"

"That look you guys just had."

"Oh that… nothing." Natasha slowly replied.

"Well okay then."

Laura turned to Natasha and smiled then quickly turned away. Laura knew what that look was and Natasha knew it. Natasha sighed with a smile and leaned into Steve.

Kids seemed nice.


End file.
